


Perhaps this is why we're friends

by Ecto_biologist



Series: Childhood Friends with Benefits [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Post-Canon, rika is probably dead or in a mental hospital, there needs to be more jumin/v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecto_biologist/pseuds/Ecto_biologist
Summary: V brings Jumin some old photographs he found from when they were kids. Nostalgia ensues.I just really need more Jumin/V so i quickly wrote my own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Jumin/V in this world. This is hella short, but i wrote it all in one go, so don't complain. I plan to make a second part with dirty things in it, so you know, look forward to that i guess

“Jumin.”

The deep utterance of his name caused the man in question to look up from whatever it was he was doing. “Hm?” He responded, peering across his desk at the source of the disturbance. Across from him sat V, his legs crossed as he leaned back gracefully in his chair.

“Do you remember when we were kids-”

“Yes.”

V sighed and crossed his arms in annoyance.

“I wasn’t done yet.” He huffed.

“By all means, continue.” Jumin replied with the faintest hint of a smile. 

With a roll of his eyes, V did so. “Do you remember when we were kids, and we used to take pictures of each other with the camera i was given for christmas?”

Jumin considered this for a moment, before deciding on his response. “I do. What about it?” 

V didn’t respond, but instead slid a small stack of little white squares across the desk towards the other. Jumin gave the stack a questioning look, before giving V the same confused expression. “Are these…?” He started, picking up the pile of photographs.

V nodded, glancing between Jumin and the photos as if he were silently telling him to give them a look. 

The first was of Jumin. He looked to be about the age of 8, but there was no way to be sure as the photos weren’t dated. “Is this… your old piano?” He asked, holding the picture up so that V could see. The other squinted as he peered over the rim of his glasses, just barely able to make out the faint figure of a boy sitting in front of what he could only guess was the piano in question. He smiled, nodding his head. “Yes. Remember when i used to give you lessons?” He asked, recalling the memories fondly. 

Jumin returned the smile, turning the picture back towards himself so that he could get a better look at it. “I would hardly call them lessons, you simply placed my hands on the keys and told me when to push them down.” 

V let out a soft chuckle. “Is that not what a lesson is? Go to the next one.” 

Jumin complied, setting the photo on the desk to pick up another. The next was a photo of a young V, smiling astride a backyard swing. Jumin estimated his age to be around 6, judging by the way he was dressed. “How old are you in this? You look like a toddler.” He teased, handing the picture to V. 

V held the photo close to his face, lifting his glasses to get a good look at it. “Come on, i must be at least 8. Do i really look that small?” He asked, setting the picture down on the desk. “Move to the next one.” 

“Alright.” Jumin responded, lifting the next photo off of the pile to give it a look. He raised a questioning eyebrow, noticing that this one differed from the rest. The photo in his hand had both of them in it.

“Hey, what about this one?” He asked, handing it to V. “If we’re both in the picture, then who’s the one taking it?” He asked, trying his hardest to remember the day it was taken.

“Ah,” V replied, looking over the photo with a hint of nostalgia in his eyes. There was something else as well, but Jumin couldn’t quite put his finger on it. “My mother. I remember taking this.” He said, his voice becoming noticeably softer. “I had asked her to get a picture of the both of us.” 

Jumin looked down, realizing that it was sadness that he had seen in V’s eyes. He had learned to read his best friend well, although the other tended to show very little emotion outwardly. 

“It’s a nice picture.” V smiled weakly, the kind of smile he used to cover up when he was in pain. 

“Jihyun…” Jumin sighed, placing the photo face down on his desk. He knew V wouldn’t talk about it, and he wasn’t about to force him to either. “She was an amazing woman. I know you miss her.” He said, unsure what else to say to try and ease V’s pain. 

V nodded silently, choosing not to respond to Jumin’s statement. Instead, he lifted the photo again to give it another look. “Look how young we are in this one.” He said, pointing to Jumin in the picture. “Look, you’re even missing your front tooth.” He teased, turning the photo to let jumin see.

Jumin smiled, happy to try and distract the other from any sort of sad topic. “At least i wasn’t forced to wear overalls.” He teased right back, pointing to V’s side of the picture.

V laughed, a rare sound even for Jumin to hear. In fact, he couldn’t help but laugh along with him. Although it didn’t make itself present very often, V had the sort of laugh that could infect a room. If V was smiling, so was everybody else. 

The two remained like that, feeding off of each other's laughter until one of them could finally calm down. 

“I needed that.” V smiled, a few giggles continuing to slip out occasionally

“Yeah. Me too.” Jumin replied, finding that he felt much more relaxed after having a good laugh. It had been a while since he had been able to feel so comfortable around someone. “No wonder we’ve managed to remain friends for so long.” He said, leaning back in his seat as he smiled over at V, who was doing the same. 

“Yes, i don’t know very many people who can get me to laugh like that.” V said, standing and moving himself so that he and Jumin were on the same side of the desk. With a gentle stroke of soft fingers, he brushed a black lock of hair from Jumin’s face.

“Perhaps, that’s why i love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry kids no porn here (yet)
> 
> Tune in next time if i can get my lazy ass to write something more than 5 words


End file.
